


The Complication - Missing Scenes

by Lady_Lore



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Android, Episode: s01e06 The Naked Time, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Missing Scenes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, TNG, TNGSeason1, Tight Pants, human/android relationships, polywater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lore/pseuds/Lady_Lore
Summary: Missing scenes from CharlieFenwick's "The Complication". Data/Tasha fluff and smut. Starts during "The Naked Now" with the polywater incident as their relationship develops. Can stand alone but I encourage you to read "The Complication" as well.
Relationships: Data/Tasha Yar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **This is AU. It’s smut. If that’s no’ your cuppa tea, then read something else.** **I discovered the fic ‘The Complication’ recently and felt it was missing some of the steamier elements many of us enjoy. The first chapter is a lead-in to the events of the Complication.**

**Thank you to CharlieFenwick for granting me permission to fill in some missing scenes from her story. I wish I could take credit for the plot, but that is all Charlie’s.**

**This story can stand alone. However, I encourage you to read ‘The Complication’ as it’s the plot (and this is just the PWP…)**

* * *

In fourteen hours, the Enterprise would arrive at the Tsiolkovsky. The Tsiolkovsky was a science vessel that had been monitoring the collapse of a red supergiant star. After receiving a series of disturbing subspace communications, the Enterprise had been dispatched to rendezvous with the vessel and offer any needed assistance.

They were travelling at Warp 7, but the ship was still a day away.

The senior officers had gathered for their weekly poker night and it seemed everything was going in Data’s favour.

“I’ve got a full house. Your turn, Data. Let’s see ‘em,” Tasha said as she showed her cards.

“Straight flush,” Data said as he cocked his head at her. 

“Well, aren’t you lucky? She replied with a laugh.

They made eye contact. The corner of his mouth tilted upwards and he held her gaze as he collected his winnings.

It wasn’t the first time he’d done that recently, and a part of Tasha wanted to ask why. She narrowed her eyes as she took him in. Data realised he was staring and looked down, breaking eye contact.

“Anyone want to make a bet about what’s happened on the Tsiolkovsky?” Riker asked.

“When I was aboard the Potemkin, we had a communicator malfunction that replaced every third word with files from the library,” Chief O’Brien said. “Jaysus! That was a mess. Took us three days to sort that one out!”

“At the Academy we had a cadet swap out a fellow cadet’s report for Advanced Navigation with text from _Lady Chatterley’s Lover_ as a prank,” Riker said with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows.

The table laughed.

“Those messages _were_ pretty strange,” Geordi commented. “What was the last one? It was, well, _steamy_. I sincerely hope it is a prank and nothing serious.”

“What? You’re joking,” Tasha exclaimed.

“Lieutenant La Forge is correct. Just before coming here we picked up another communication from the Tsiolkovsky from First Officer Henderson that read ‘I need your hands all over my body. I will put you on your knees and give you that sweet relief until your body is sore’,” Data stopped suddenly as he realised his comments were perhaps raunchier than the table had been expecting.

Riker snorted. Deanna choked on her drink. And Miles tried to suppress a smirk.

“Sorry, I do tend to babble,” Data said as he began to shuffle the deck. “But I find the human desire to engage in sexual activity to the point exhaustion fascinating.”

“Perhaps someday you’ll get to experience that for yourself, Mr Data,” Commander Riker said as he gave a small, knowing glance to Deanna.

“Anatomically I am fully functional but as an android I am incapable of experiencing that kind of exhaustion. Theoretically, endure as long as desired,” Data said seriously.

An awkward silence fell on the group. Tasha hid her face in her drink as she felt her face flush. She’d never heard Data be quite so saucy. She found it highly amusing.

“If any other man had said that I’d think he was boasting,” Riker winked.

“I am sorry if, it was not my intention to come across as ostentatious,” Data replied in earnest.

Riker smiled and shook his head.

“Not at all. In fact, I think you should lead with that, Pinocchio,” Riker stated.

Data looked confused as if he were trying to decipher that Commander’s statement. 

“Lead with that, Sir?” Data questioned.

“You know…. if you meet a woman you’re interested in,” Riker tried to explain.

“Ah! As in a romantic interest,” Data said as he accessed his memory files on human colloquialisms. “Do you think that is wise dating advice? Would women not find that to be overbearing?”

“I dunno. I kind like it when someone get’s straight to the point,” Tasha said as she looked at her cards.

Data cocked his head very slightly and looked directly at her.

“It is your move, Chief,” Data said without breaking eye contact with Tasha.

She couldn’t explain it but there was something in the way he was looking at her that made her feel appreciated.

* * *

“And then we got him down to sickbay so Doctor Crusher could examine him,” Tasha explained to Captain Picard.

“He wasn’t violent?” Picard asked as he glanced over her shoulder to look at Geordi on the medical table.

Tasha shook her head.

“No, Sir. He was very upset. He kept talking about wanting normal vision,” Tasha stated.

“Hmmm,” Picard said as he contemplated her statement. “Thank you, Lieutenant.”

It had been about ten minutes since Tasha had located Geordi in the observation lounge and taken him to sickbay. Something was terribly wrong. He hadn’t been violent, but he certainly wasn’t acting like himself.

 _Why is it so hot?_ Tasha thought to herself as she ran her hand through her hair.

Shaking off the feeling she assumed it must be nerves. She didn’t like the feeling that something was wrong with Geordi. He was a good friend and it troubled her to know he was experiencing some kind of unexplainable illness.

Tasha returned to the bridge where Commander Riker was currently in the command chair. She took her position at the tactical panel. Data was sitting at science station #2.

“Lieutenant, may I ask how is Geordi?” Data said as he stood up and came up behind her.

Tasha turned to face him.

“Doctor Crusher is checking him out right now,” she replied as she looked Data up and down.

This was not lost on the android. He looked down at himself to see if there was something amiss on his uniform. Seeing nothing out of place he looked back at her questioningly.

“Lieutenant Yar?” Data asked as he noticed she was perspiring.

She bit her lip.

Data reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders and Tasha began to feel warm.

Her mind drifted back to his comment at the poker game when he read the latest message from the Tsiolkovsky.

_“I need your hands all over my body.”_

He had such long arms. How had she never noticed this before?

She smiled up at him. Data had never told her before, but he found her smile captivating.

“Are you alright?” Data questioned.

“Never better,” she replied in a voice that did not feel like her own.

“Lieutenant Yar to holodeck 4,” her combadge pinged suddenly.

He removed his hands from her shoulders, and she tapped her badge to respond.

“Acknowledged,” she replied.

Before she stepped away, she took another glance up and down at the Second Officer.

“Bye,” she said in a flirty voice before turning and heading to the turbolift.

Data took a step forward and watched her leave.

Before the door to the turbolift closed she noticed Data staring dumbstruck.

Tasha felt a rush of endorphins.

* * *

As she stepped off the lift she was hit again with another wave of discomfort. There had to be something wrong with their environmental controls.

Stopping for a moment, she leaned against the wall and fanned herself with her hand. It was so uncomfortably hot. She felt like her uniform was suffocating.

She pushed her sleeves up to her elbows and unzipped the front of her jumpsuit a few inches.

The sound of shouting from down the corridor brought her attention back to the task at hand. She made her way to toward the noise and found three of her security officers tangling with two opposing teams arguing over the holodeck.

Worf was holding two guys apart from one another. Rainer was attempting to calm down one of the parties and Bailey was tussling with Higgs, one of the guys from the Beta shift engineering team.

Tasha ordered Bailey and Higgs to stop. When they refused, she grabbed Higgs in an effort to try and help detain him.

She hadn’t expected Perez from the archaeology team to grab her by the waist and pull her off Higgs. As she registered his hands on her waist she was overcome with a feeling of arousal as her mind drifted back to the thought of a certain Lt. Commander’s hands as he deftly shuffled the cards at their poker game.

Before she could think any more about it, a second security team arrived and stunned the troublemakers. Tasha ordered that they detain them separately until they could be examined by Doctor Crusher.

She ordered Worf to return to the bridge and asked Bailey to submit the report on the incident.

Tasha herself had been planning to return to the bridge but she thought it may be best to change into something lighter before returning. It was unbearably warm.

She began to make her way to her quarters to change into a short sleeve uniform when a sudden thought occurred to her. Deanna always looked so beautiful in her casual wear. Captain Picard was fairly lenient when it came to allowing the Betazoid fashion on duty.

And she couldn’t shake the way Data had been looking at her from her mind. She’d noticed him staring at her and she wondered what sweet things would come from his mouth with a little _motivation_.

* * *

Tasha made her way out of Deanna’s quarters and was off on a mission to the ship’s stores. Although Deanna had advised her that Betazoid fashion was ‘not for you’, Tasha was unphased. She would find something in ship’s stores to elicit an emotional response from the Lt. Commander.

Making her way down the corridor she felt alive. There was a saunter in the way she moved that did not go unmissed by science officer Travers.

She’d never admit it aloud, but she liked the attention.

Without hesitation she made a beeline for him and placed a heated kiss on the junior grade Lieutenant.

She probably would have gone farther but a tap on the shoulder broke their kiss.

“What the hell are you doing, Marcus?” His girlfriend said as she took in the sight of the two of them snogging in the corridor.

“My mistake,” Tasha said poked him the chest playfully.

“Gina honey, I swear I don’t know what that was about,” Tasha could hear him say as she stepped onto the turbolift.

When she reached the ship’s stores she made her way over to the computer to flip through the options available. She wanted something light and a little flirty.

 _Did android’s experience desire?_ She thought to herself.

Unable to decide, she had the replicator fashion both a silky blue skirt number and a shorter red piece that she doubted Captain Picard would allow on the bridge.

Holding them up for inspection she was having a hard time choosing. Tasha preferred the red personally, but she knew the blue make her eyes stand out.

“Ensign, which of these do you prefer?” she asked as she held them up to Ensign Graham.

He blushed furiously and turned his head away to avoid looking at her.

“Um, Sir…I, um, I’m not sure you would want my advice on that,” he replied nervously.

“It’s a simple question, ensign. Would you prefer I try them on?” She asked.

Graham cleared his throat as he tried to regain his composure.

“The, the blue one,” he said quickly in hopes she would leave him peace.

Tasha contemplated his choice.

“You’re sure you don’t want to see them to make a more informed decision?” she inquired with more than a hint of suggestion.

“Quite sure, Sir,” Graham said as he covered his eyes.

Tasha sighed and made her way back to her quarters.

* * *

A part of Tasha knew she should return to the bridge. She had duties to attend to. But another part of her knew she was in no condition to return to duty.

No, she definitely needed a shower first.

She reasoned with herself that if she took a cold shower it may calm her nerves down enough to get composed and get back to work.

As she wet her hair, she felt some small relief from the heat. At a minimum, she wasn’t perspiring anymore. But the feeling of arousal wasn’t going away.

She tried to kill the thought in her head. She needed to get back to the bridge.

 _He’s on the bridge._ A little voice said in her head as her mind began to imagine what Data’s skin would feel like against her own.

Would it feel warm? She knew that he was an anatomical wonder. It would be theoretically possible that his creator would have replicated a human-like touch.

Was he cool to the touch? She considered this possibility and did not dismiss it as unwelcome. Presently, she would welcome any kind of cooling relief from the heat that was surging through her body.

Turning off the shower, she stepped out into her quarters and dried herself off.

She glanced back and forth between the skant uniform folded on her bed and the blue outfit she’d picked up at the ship’s stores.

 _It couldn’t hurt to try it on._ She told herself.

Examining herself in the mirror she was quite pleased with the results. Picking up a comb, she brushed her wet hair back and applied a little more eye makeup than she typically wore.

“Captain to Security! Come in!” Captain Picard’s voice said as it rang out through her quarters.

She had removed her combadge and it was sitting on the built-in shelves that lined the wall of her bedroom.

“Yeah, Captain,” she heard Rainer laugh in response.

“Where is my Security Chief? Get me Lieutenant Yar,” Picard ordered.

“Keep your britches on,” Rainer replied.

 _Oh, he’s gonna pay for that one!_ Tasha thought. Her security team were good people, if a little brash.

“Captain Picard,” she said in a voice that sounded intoxicated.

“Lieutenant, where are you?” Picard asked.

He sounded frustrated. She glanced at the clock on the wall and realised she had been gone for over an hour.

But as she looked back at her mirror, she couldn’t help but feel more confident that she in a long time.

“I’m in my quarters and um….I’m pretty busy right at the moment, Jean-Luc,” she said as she did a spin in the mirror.

* * *

She didn’t know it, but up on the bridge Data’s sat bolt upright at the helm and looked back at Captain Picard.

An unpleasant thought crossed his mind, given what they had witnessed so far it was possible Tasha was engaged in an intimate interaction with another crewmember.

Although he found himself excited by the sound of her voice, he felt the unfamiliar sensation of concern that she might be involved with someone else.

 _Was this jealousy?_ He thought to himself.

He understood they were not in sort of relationship, but he couldn’t push the idea of being with her from his mind. Since he had come to know her, he found her to be intriguing.

“Alright Lieutenant, you just stay right there,” Picard said.

Tasha’s shoulders slumped.

Picard was probably on his way to tell her off for dereliction of duty.

She began to unfasten the sleeves of her new outfit when she stopped as her combadge pinged again. 

“Data go to Lieutenant Yar and take her down to sickbay,” Picard said.

Tasha froze. Suddenly she felt incredibly nervous.

Data was coming to her quarters.

Lieutenant Commander Data was on his way to _her_ quarters.

 _The_ Lieutenant Commander Data that could be incredibly cute when he cocked his head to the side to process a phrase he didn’t understand.

The same Data that she had seen command the Enterprise at times with an air of authority that she had to admit was alluring.

The Data that had a taut arse and long arms that she’d seen rip doors in half and gently pluck the strings of a violin.

She heard the door to her quarters slide open and couldn’t help but giggle.

“Lieutenant Yar?” Data called out as he stepped into the dimly lit room.

He was really here. She could feel her heartbeat pickup at the sound of his voice.

“Here, Data,” she said as she opened to door to her bedroom.

He stopped in his tracks as he took in the sight of her.

 _She’s alone._ He thought to himself with relief.

“You wanted me?” she said suggestively.

His eyebrows jumped briefly before he quickly composed himself.

He tried to speak but she started walking toward him slowly. He found that in the moment, he lost the ability to reply.

He could see the curve of her breasts peaking out from underneath the dark blue shirt criss-crossed and pulled up behind her neck.

“Captain Picard ordered me to escort you to sickbay, Lieutenant,” he said finally regaining his power of speech.

She could see the desire in his face. What she couldn’t see was that his positronic brain was shutting down parts of his processing function in order to focus his attention on remaining professional.

It was a strange sensation. Something in the way she moved was causing his mind to begin theorising different scenarios in which he would take great pleasure in touching her.

“Did he say when?” Tasha replied coolly as she stopped inches away from his face.

There was something in her demeanour that Data couldn’t quite place. It was animalistic as if she were a predator about to devour him where he stood.

Data’s modesty programme was attempting to force him to take a step back to regain some sense of decorum, but he had no desire to do so. In that moment, he was captivated.

“I’m sure he meant now,” Data replied. “So, you should…get into uniform.”

Data regretted his choice of words. The thought of her removing her clothes, even for the purpose of changing into her uniform, was almost more than he could handle. His eyes began to dilate as he suppressed his sexual programme from launching.

“But I got _out_ of my uniform for you Data,” she said softly.

His neural net was racing as he tried to regain control of his senses. Taking note at the tone of her voice and closeness of her body he was fighting a losing battle against his desire to reach out and touch her.

Data was unsure how to respond as he contemplated the repercussions of doing so.

She was speaking but it was as if it was a distorted subspace communication. Sound was travelling to his audio sensors.

But now, he could only process that his olfactory sensors had picked up on distinct, familiar scent. She was aroused. And she had told him these overtures were specially for him.

He felt himself speak in response, but it was automated. He found his Starfleet training was in conflict with his sexual programming. He knew the longer he stood there, the harder it would be to stop himself.

“What I want now is gentleness and joy and love,” she said in a voice so foreign from the tough as nails Security Officer that she was on the bridge.

Data’s Adams apple jumped in his throat. He knew he could give her all that and more.

 _Was this an invitation to do so?_ He pondered.

He had never told her before, but he felt there was something special about her. The way she laughed was as pleasant as the classical music he enjoyed.

He found her to be bright and their conversation was mentally stimulating. The shade of her eyes was more appealing to him than any other colour he had seen. And although he had never done so, he often thought about what it might feel like to kiss her.

“From you, Data. You are fully functional, aren’t you?” she asked as she rubbed his shoulders and dropped her eyes to take in the lean, sculpted muscles of his broad chest.

It was over the moment she touched him. His sexual programming kicked in and he began to feel his synthetic biofluid rush south.

“Of course, but-” it was one final weak attempt to remain professional.

“How fully?” she demanded as she gripped his shoulders.

His head screamed ‘ _I’d love to demonstrate’_ but his modesty programming gave a less crude answer.

“In every way of course,” he replied. “I am programmed in multiple techniques.”

Tasha smiled as she snaked a hand down between them and rubbed the erection that was tight in his jumpsuit. He hadn’t lied. He was fully functional, indeed. Starfleet officers often complained about how tight their uniforms were. But in this instance, Tasha was grateful that little was left to the imagination.

“A broad variety of pleasuring,” he added as he looked down at the sight of her hand rubbing his cock through the black fabric.

Her smile grew wide and her eyes lit up.

There was something about the way he looked at her that sent a wave of heat through her body.

“You jewel, that’s exactly what I hoped for,” she replied with glee.

She grabbed his hand and backed toward her bedroom.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: **This is AU. It’s smut. If that’s no’ your cuppa tea, then read something else.** I discovered the fic ‘The Complication’ recently and felt it was missing some of the steamier elements many of us enjoy. The first chapter is a lead-in to the events of the Complication.

Thank you to CharlieFenwick for granting me permission to fill in some missing scenes from her story. I wish I could take credit for the plot, but that is all Charlie’s.

This story can stand alone. However, I encourage you to read ‘The Complication’ as it’s the plot (and this is just the PWP…)

* * *

_“You jewel, that’s exactly what I hoped,” she replied with glee._

She grabbed his hand and backed toward her bedroom.

When they reached the doorway, she turned to face him.

It was all so surreal. He was standing in her bedroom. She ran her hands up his arms and got a rush of exhilaration knowing those same long arms would soon be holding her.

Gripping his shoulders firmly, she pushed him back onto her bed.

He was smiling in a most-unlike Data fashion.

She stopped to take in the sight of him. For someone that was allegedly emotionless, he certainly seemed excited. There was hunger in the way he was looking at her.

The way he was looking up at her made her feel desirable. She felt gorgeous. She had told him she wanted love and, in that moment, just the way he was looking at her was more than enough to fill that request. His mouth was slightly ajar, his golden eyes wide with anticipation, and she could see his breathing had increased.

She sauntered over to him. Slowly she pulled her legs up on the bed and straddled his hips. There was no need to rush. She wanted to savour this moment.

There was something satisfying in knowing that the ever-professional Lieutenant Commander was coming apart at the seams and that _she_ was the cause of it.

She rolled her hips against him and his breath hitched at the friction.

Tasha found the zipper at his collar and pulled it down to his navel. Data propped himself up on his elbows and watched in awe as she trailed kisses up his abdomen and then his chest.

He let himself drop back against the bed when she reached his neck and gently nipped at his bioplast skin. She grinned and paused to look at him.

Data reached up with his left hand and stroked the side of her face.

“I find myself compelled to apologise, Lieutenant,” he said suddenly.

“Don’t,” Tasha insisted shaking her head.

She was afraid that he was going to stop this before it went any further.

Data gripped her face in his hand by the chin. It wasn’t harsh, but it was enough to stop her to focus on him.

“I apologise if my tendency to stare at you has caused you discomfort. I find myself drawn to your presence as the sight of you is aesthetically pleasing,” he said.

“Are you saying you think I’m pretty?” Tasha asked playfully.

“That would be an understatement,” he replied as he released the grip on her chin and ran his thumb down the side of her neck.

She was used to pickup lines. She’d heard a million of them in all corners of the universe. But this felt different. Data didn’t lie. Data didn’t have an ulterior motive – she’d already invited him to her bed.

Tasha trusted that his statement was true, and it melted her heart.

“May I?” he asked as his hands found the clasp of her top at the base of her neck.

Tasha smiled and nodded in response. To her frustration, he did not undo the clasp. Instead, he wrapped his other arm around her back. She felt his cock twitch when his hand made impact with her exposed back.

Holding her close, he sat up on the bed and held her in his lap. He pulled her mouth against his own and his tongue traced along the part as if to ask permission. She opened her mouth in response and felt his tongue slip in against her own.

His breath was warm. His tongue, astonishingly human. And he tasted like something she couldn’t quite place.

It wasn’t exactly sweet but there was something flavourful and exotic.

_Was it cinnamon? Vanilla?_

Although Tasha had a enjoyed a healthy sex life, she usually didn’t permit her partners to kiss her this way. Sure, she was fine with her partners kissing her body -but never on the mouth, especially never open-mouthed.

It was too romantic, too great a risk for attachment.

But she wanted this. She wanted this attachment with Data.

She ran her hands along his chest. His chest was firm, but the skin itself was soft. She marvelled at the detail his creator had put into replicating the muscle makeup under the pale bioplast that covered his endoskeleton.

He suspected Tasha was unaware of his sexual history. He didn’t consider his years of experience to be anything to boast about, but he’d logged a total of 8,280 hours of first-hand experience.

Data’s previous partners had only ever wanted one thing from him – sex. Some were longstanding mutual agreements between people he would consider friends. They got the pleasure they sought, and he got the experience of human behaviour he craved. Others saw him as a curiosity, a toy to be played with to suit their need until they became disinterested.

As a well-endowed emotionless android, he was the perfect partner for those looking to remain emotionally unattached.

This felt different.

_“But I got out of my uniform for you, Data.”_

Her replayed her words in his head. 

Something in the way she was touching him, the way she looked at him, the sounds she made as his mouth travelled to the pulse point of her neck made him think she wanted _him_.

Sure, she wanted his body. But she wanted him too.

His positronic brain had shut down nearly all other functions aside from his ethical programme, those sustaining his functioning, and his need to _feel_. 

Her request for gentleness was the only thing stopping him from lifting her up and taking her against the wall.

As he continued to suck at her neck, he unclasped her top and slid it off her shoulders. He lightly pulled the blue fabric down to expose her arms. His fingers traced across the scars on her upper arms and he pondered if she had intentionally chosen long sleeves out of some desire to hide them. 

She’d made it off Turkana, but the planet had left its mark on her body.

Tasha was surprised that he didn’t shudder or pause. She was used to most people just avoiding touching that part of her body.

Tasha was not ashamed or embarrassed by her scars. She was perfectly comfortable being naked, but with Data she felt satisfyingly bare.

Sitting back on her knees she let the piece drop to the side on the floor and felt self-confident as his eyes widened at the site of her exposed flesh.

He rested his chin on her chest and looked up at her.

“Before we proceed any further, I believe it would be apropos if you could clarify-”

“This isn’t a mistake,” Tasha said as she silenced him by placing her finger on his lips.

Nothing that felt so right could be a mistake.

He kissed the tip of her finger and she closed her eyes.

He continued to work his way through her fingers, kissing the tip of each finger gently until her reached her thumb. He sucked on the digit for a moment before placing a kiss on her thumb. He then took her arm in hand and brought his lips down to plant a soft kiss on the inside of her wrist.

“I do not believe this is a mistake. I would like you to please clarify if there any activities you would prefer or anything you would like me to avoid?” Data said looking up at her.

It may have been more analytical than sexy, but to Tasha his words were electrifying.

“I like what you’re doing,” Tasha responded.

“Do you wish to ‘go further’?” he inquired as he cocked his head at her. 

She nodded.

He brought his lips to her left breast and kissed the soft flesh. He took her nipple in his mouth and sucked gently, flicking his tongue across the hard peak before providing her other breast with equal attention. 

She rocked against him, a familiar warm wetness growing along with the ache between her legs. She needed to be filled. She wanted the weight of him on top of her.

Data rolled them over so she was flat on her back on the edge of the bed.

She pulled herself properly onto the bed and Data followed climbing on top of her.

He kissed her navel and then slid the sides of her skirt down her legs. Tossing it to the side, he turned his hands to her legs. He massaged the back of her thigh, just above her knees. Tasha felt conflicted between the feeling of relaxation that his hands were causing and the growing need in her cunt.

Data guided her to bend her legs upward and she planted her heels on his back.

She whimpered when his tongue made first contact and slid upwards in one long stroke. His hands gripped her arse as his tongue continued its tender assault on her clit.

Tasha’s heels dug into his back. She reached down for him. Desperate for more contact, she slid her fingers into his hair. For a brief moment he paused, and she could feel him smile into her.

Spurred on by her touch, his nose swiped across her clitoris and she moaned appreciatively. He slipped a long finger into her and Tasha growled in frustration. She wanted more.

Data took the hint and plunged another finger inside of her.

“Data, please,” she panted as she raised her hips to meet his mouth.

She could feel she was getting close. As much as she wanted release, she wanted his cock first. Something animalistic had overtaken her and she needed him.

“I want you,” she implored.

His fingers slipped out of her and he pushed her thighs apart, anchoring her down to the bed.

Tasha gasped and looked down at him confused.

He was a sight. His typically perfect hair was out of place. His chin wet with her desire.

Their eyes met. He licked his lips and he grinned at her wickedly.

Suddenly his lips wrapped around her clitoris and he sucked hard and began flicking his tongue vigorously across the over sensitised flesh with small, rapid licks. 

She bit her lip at the peak of her climax. She had no control as her body tried to roll her hips away from his tongue. But the android hands on her thighs held her in place. There was no escape and the intensity was too much.

“Data stop for a minute,” Tasha squeaked.

He stopped immediately, moved away, and sat back onto his knees.

“Are you alright?” had asked cautiously as he scanned her with yellow eyes full of concern.

“Yes,” Tasha nodded. “It’s just very warm.”

Data nodded.

She felt hot. Her breathing was ragged. She felt as if her cunt was both simultaneously relaxing and contracting. The bedding beneath her was soaked but she had no desire to move.

“I have noticed a marked increase in your body temperature,” he replied. “Can I get you anything?”

Tasha shook her head and wiped the sweat from her brow.

“May I offer a suggestion?” Data asked as he cocked his head to the side.

Tasha nodded.

"Computer, lower ambient temperature by five degrees," he said as the computer acknowledged his request and Tasha felt cooler air begin to circulate into the room.

Resting her head back against the headboard she closed her eyes.

"Perhaps we should get you to sickbay," Data recommended.

Tasha shook her head. She felt like she was being watched. She opened one eye and saw he was sitting motionless staring at her.

"What?" She asked with a small smile.

Data leaned forward and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I am thinking that your tousled hair is very becoming," he said softly.

Tasha grinned wider and bit her lip.

"But I am also thinking it may be best to get you to sickbay and we can continue this activity at another time," he said seriously.

He swung his legs around and his feet made contact with the carpet.

Before he could stand up, Tasha reached out and wrapped her arms around his chest. Resting her chin on his shoulder she placed a kiss on his neck.

"I don't want to take a rain check," she whispered in his hear. He quickly searched through his memory bank to determine the meaning of 'rain check.'

He took a hold of her hand and turned face her.

"Are you certain you wish to continue?" he had asked in earnest.

"Yes," Tasha replied firmly with a smile as she pulled him back onto the bed.

He nuzzled her neck, and she could feel her slick on his face.

She felt like her orgasm had taken the edge off, but it wasn’t enough.

Tasha ran her hands down his lean frame until they found his backside. She gripped his firm arse and tried to pull him toward her.

“Please,” she said with a small moan.

He stopped kissing her neck and looked down at her.

“What would you like, darling?” he asked.

“You,” she said simply as she looked up at him, blue eyes pleading with desire. “Fuck me.”

He pulled off of her and stood up. She watched with awe as he slipped out of his jumpsuit and she took in his body for the first time.

In the dim lighting of her bedroom his lean, sculpted muscle and pale skin made him appear statuesque. The sharp edge of the v line that cut down to his cock made her say a silent prayer of thanks to his creator for his well-formed figure.

Data pulled her off the bed. Picking her up he pinned her between himself and the wall. With one hand his fingers gripped the soft flesh of her arse and she could feel his erection against her. She linked her arms under his to hold onto him.

He guided his hard cock to her entrance. Data captured his lips with her own and she moaned into his mouth at the stretch as he eased into her.

He planted his free hand on the wall and began to thrust with slow, long strokes.

Yes. This is what she had wanted.

“More,” she instructed him.

He increased the paced, grunting as he drove into her. With each thrust her back slammed into the wall behind her and Tasha found herself growing louder and more vocal.

She threw her head back and he rested his head on her shoulder.

“So wet for me,” he said in husky voice as he nipped at her neck.

“Yes, _Commander_ ,” she replied.

She didn’t know what compelled her to say it, but it felt so hot, so right.

But it seemed to please him as she heard a soft gasp of pleasure escape from his lips.

She could feel her orgasm building with each stab. He stopped kissing her neck and she felt his breath next to her ear. His thrusts grew harder and more erratic.

She squeezed around him and was rewarded when he moaned.

“Come for me,” he said in a low voice that drove her over the edge. 

Data would catalogue to memory the sight of her biting her lip as she came. He thrust deep and she could feel his cock pulsate as he reached his own release.

He stilled. They stayed like that for a moment. He tenderly brushed her bangs back and looked at her curiously.

“You are irresistible,” he said before placing a brief, chaste kiss on her lips.

Tasha moaned appreciatively in response.

She felt warm and fuzzy and comfortably used. He carried her over to the bed and she stretched back. Data sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap. He wrapped an arm around her began to stroke her hair.

“Did I sufficiently meet your requests for gentleness and joy?” he asked in earnest.

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” Tasha asked.

“Is that your way of saying you would like this to occur again in the future?” Data questioned.

“Mmm hmm,” she replied lazily.

"I am sorry that I was unable to fulfil your request for 'love'," Data said. 

Tasha sighed. 

"But, Data. You did," she told him. 

"I am incapable of love, Tasha," he told her. 

"You just think you are. But I don't believe that," Tasha said as she snuggled against him. 

Tasha closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of Data holding her in his arms – the same, long beautiful arms that she had imagined.

She felt joy, and gentleness, and love.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: **This is AU. It’s smut. If that’s no’ your cuppa tea, then read something else.**

**This story is pure, unapologetic smut.**

After I discovered the fic ‘The Complication’ I felt it was missing some of the steamier elements many of us enjoy. I’d encourage you to read that story! Some of the parts of this chapter reflect events in that tale.

This can stand alone. However, some portions (particularly after they escape the sun blowing up) will have a deeper meaning if you are familiar with the flipside of the events from “The Complication.”

Thank you to CharlieFenwick for granting me permission to fill in some missing scenes from her story.

* * *

Something was nagging at Data. He ran an internal scan and found there was no malfunction. He could not explain the thought, but he felt as if there was something important he was supposed to be doing.

 _What am I doing?_ Data asked himself.

Checking his internal chronometer told him he’d been sitting in his current position for fourteen minutes and there was something - or rather _someone -_ in his arms.

He opened his eyes and looked around at the surroundings. He was on the Enterprise and he was clearly in someone’s personal quarters. Looking down at the figure asleep against him, his neural net became overrun with replaying the events that had led to his current situation.

_“You are fully functional, aren’t you?” she had asked._

Data smiled to himself.

She hadn’t rejected him. She hadn’t asked him to leave. No, she had made it quite clear she had wanted _him_. Not only that, but she had also questioned why they hadn’t done this sooner.

And when he had inquired if she were implying she would like to repeat the activity in the future, she had responded in the affirmative.

Glancing down at her he felt strangely comfortable. He was aware that humans often engaged in post-coital cuddling but there was something so intimate and reassuring about the fact that she had dozed off with her arms clutched around him.

He couldn’t rationalise his desire, but he _liked_ the feeling. He ran his hand softly along the back of her neck and down her back. He closed his eyes and allowed his sensory receptors to take in the feeling of her flesh beneath his fingers, savouring the sensation. 

There was a distinct smell of perspiration that clung to the air that Data had recognised before during his previous sexual encounters. It wasn’t unpleasant. For the first time in his existence, he began to understand how humans found the concept of scent to be arousing.

 _She is warm._ He mused to himself.

His eyes suddenly grew wide as his sensory receptors detected that her body temperature.

_Too warm._

Turning his head to the side he tried to recall what had brought him to Tasha’s quarters.

Her body temperature was three degrees higher than normal for a human. It had been almost twenty minutes since they had completed copulation and her body should have returned to a normal temperature.

Watching her chest rise and fall, he realised she was breathing in fast, shallow breaths. Taking hold of her wrist, her pulse was erratic. He needed to get her to sickbay.

“Tasha,” he said softly.

She stirred but didn’t wake.

“Tasha, I need to get you to Doctor Crusher,” he said as he tried to rouse her.

“Mmmph,” she replied in a hazy voice.

Data slipped out from underneath her and tried a little more forcefully but there was still no response.

A strange sensation began to overtake Data’s positronic brain. It was unlike a human to be incapable of waking up unless there was a medical or physical incapacitation.

 _Did I brake her?_ Data’s reached out and stroked along the side of her face.

“Please wake up, Tasha,” he said in slightly louder voice.

“It’s too hot,” she groaned.

Data’s brain functioning began to slow down at the sound of her voice. He had to get to her to sick bay.

His feet made contact with the floor and he pulled himself up.

There was a loud thump as he fell over. Pulling himself up, he stumbled forward taking a few uneasy steps to find his footing. The room seemed to be spinning and his legs felt as if they weighed twice their normal weight.

“What are you doing?” Tasha asked as she reached out for him.

He took hold of her hand and shushed her.

Looking down at the bed he decided it would be inappropriate to carry her to sick bay in her current condition. He brought his hand to his chest where he felt his bioplast. Looking down he realised he was also unclothed.

 _Why is my modesty programme not functioning?_ He thought to himself as he picked up his uniform from the floor.

After two failed attempts to get his foot through the leg hole, he finally managed to steady himself against the wall and get dressed. It felt as if every task was taking much longer than it should.

Picking up the dark blue velveteen top he became confused trying to find how it fastened together. He tossed it the side. He didn’t trust himself to try and dress her. It would take far too long, and he needed to get her to sick bay soon.

He considered using the blanket but was concerned such a heavy material would further impact her rising body temperature.

Looking around he noticed a dressing gown resting on the built-in shelving. Grabbing it, he pulled both her arms through and cinched it at the waist.

“I will take you to Doctor Crusher now,” he said as he bent down and slid his arms underneath her.

“I wanna stay here with you, Data,” Tasha said barely opening her eyes.

Cradling her, he rose to stand and was pleased he managed to make it upright without tumbling over.

He misjudged his first step and swerved into the wall. Turning just in time he managed to hit his back rather than crushing Tasha. He slumped down along the wall to the floor.

“I am sorry, Lieutenant Yar. This task is proving to be more of a challenge than I initially anticipated,” he apologised as he struggled to pull himself up.

* * *

When he reached the turbolift, he leaned back against the wall to rest. His simulated breathing system was working harder than normal to regulate his internal temperature.

He made it a few steps off the turbolift before he swerved into another wall. His spatial recognition detectors were having a difficult time with depth perception.

Looked down to check on Tasha he noticed she had managed to open her eyes.

“Mmm, let’s just stay here,” Tasha said as she snaked her hand behind his head and pulled him down for a kiss.

Her offer was tempting. _Very tempting_.

But he knew that it was more important to get her to sickbay.

“Forgive me, but this is more efficient,” Data said as he threw her over his shoulder.

She giggled and he continued hobbling along the corridor to sick bay.

Rounding the corridor, Data came face to face with Commander Riker carrying Counsellor Troi.

“Whoa, Data. What happened?” Riker said as he caught site of the android with the security chief draped over his shoulder.

“Commander Riker,” Data replied said a deep, flirty, most unlike-Data fashion.

“Are you alright, Mr Data?” Riker asked with concern as he noted Data’s tousled hair.

“I am escorting Lieutenant Yar to sick bay,” Data replied as he titled his head to indicate to the officer he was carrying.

“What happened?” Riker asked.

“She requires medical attention,” Data replied.

“I can see that Data, but what happened? Is she alright?” Riker asked concerned.

Data swung around so Tasha could face Commander Riker.

“Tasha, Commander Riker would like to know if you are alright,” Data asked.

“I’m more than alright, Commander,” Tasha replied with a small giggle as she ran her hand down to rest on Data’s backside.

Riker asked before dropping his voice low, “Data, did you two…?”

Riker trailed off.

“Did we what, sir?” Data asked innocently as he cocked his head to the side.

“Sorry, Mr Data. It’s just a little strange to see the Second Officer of the Enterprise carrying around the Chief Security officer,” Riker said.

“Is it any stranger the First Officer carrying around the ship’s counsellor?” Data replied flippantly with a wink.

Riker hadn’t been expecting _that_.

Riker shook his head and stepped into sick bay. After placing Deanna on one of the empty beds, he went off to find Doctor Crusher.

Data set Tasha down on a bed in the corner of the room. Pressing the back of his palm to her forehead, he could feel she was still much warmer than normal. She was sweating profusely, and he was worried she would become dehydrated at this rate.

A moment later, Doctor Crusher emerged from her office with Commander Riker in tow.

Data noted the surprise on her face as she looked and back and forth between the unconscious Tasha and Data. The always pristine Second Officer looked to be in a state of intoxication.

“Not you, too,” Beverly said in alarm.

It was proving hard enough to find a solution for the human and Vulcan crewmembers aboard the Enterprise. She had no idea how she would fix this in Data.

“Mr Data, please get a cold pack from storage. I’m going to examine Counsellor Troi and then I’ll be back to take a look at Lieutenant Yar,” Beverly ordered.

Data did as he was instructed and retrieved a cold pack from the medical storage cabinet behind him. He activated the pack and gently slipped it under the back of her neck.

“Mmm, ‘s cold,” Tasha shuddered when it made contact with her skin.

Riker cleared his throat to get the Android’s attention, but Data did not react.

Commander Riker watched with curiosity as Data tucked an errant strand of hair behind Tasha’s ear. He took her hand whispered something too softly for Riker to decipher.

“Mr Data,” Riker said loud enough to jolt his attention.

Data stood up abruptly and weaved a bit before finding his balance.

“Yes, sir. Commander. Commander Riker, sir,” Data said.

Riker glanced around to ensure no one else was within earshot. He knew Tasha well enough to know she was a private person and would be none too pleased if she could see herself now.

“The next time you decide to knock boots with someone be sure you remember your boots,” Riker said in a low voice.

“Sir?” Data said confused as he tipped his head to the side.

He followed Commander Riker’s eyes down to his socked feet and wiggled his toes.

“Oh,” Data said in understanding.

Riker gave him a supportive pat on the shoulder and left for Engineering.

Data sat back down next to Tasha and waited patiently for Doctor Crusher to return. She tried to roll over to her side to look at him, but he stopped her.

“Keep the cold pack on your neck,” he instructed.

“Why is it so hot?” Tasha asked.

Data could read her temperature had increased another degree. She was sweating profusely and clearly uncomfortable.

She reached down and tried to the untie her dressing gown, but Data’s android reflexes were faster.

“Ah,” Data said as he stood and caught her hand. “That would be most unwise.”

She playfully tried to make a second attempt with her hand, but he caught that one in time as well. She grinned up at him. Her eyes were wide, and it was obvious her earlier arousal had returned.

“Data,” she said in a low voice.

She slid her leg up the table. Data let go of her hand and safely, but firmly pushed it back down.

“Please lay still,” Data said pleadingly before he leaned in and whispered. “You are wearing little clothing.”

“ _Too_ much,” Tasha responded as she used her free hand to run her thumb across his bottom lip.

Tasha gripped his shoulder and pulled herself up to him. 

“Please remain still,” he insisted. “I do not wish to detain you.”

She swung her legs off the table and wrapped them around him, pulling him close.

“Maybe you’d enjoy it, _Commander_ ,” she replied invitingly, blue eyes half-lidded. 

Staring down at her he was unsure how to respond.

Looking up at him, she bit her lip and then blinked a few times more than was necessary.

Data felt like his simulated breathing program had stopped. He swallowed hard. The unexplained desire he had experienced earlier had crept back into his neural net as he felt his sexual programming beginning to activate.

He turned away toward his shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to override his arousal.

“Data,” she said softly as she snaked her hand down his chest and over the stiffness growing tight under his uniform trousers.

“Tasha, _please_ ,” he said in a strained voice, still refusing to open his eyes.

“But I want you,” she replied.

He felt her hands leave his body and his eyes snapped open.

“Don’t you want me?” Tasha asked as she undid her dressing gown.

Data grabbed the sides of before she could remove the garment.

“Not here,” he replied honestly.

“Then let’s get out of here,” she countered.

With Data holding her dressing gown, she used her free hand to reach and grab him again. She ran her fingers along the length of his cock. Data shuddered and felt himself unable to look away from her blue eyes as she watched his reaction.

He softened his grip on her dressing gown and Tasha used the opportunity to pull it down over her shoulders. Data’s positronic brain was overcome with the visual input of the soft swell of her breasts and his desire to feel them again.

“Alright let’s see-” Doctor Crusher dropped her tricorder as she came around the corner and saw the pair.

Data pulled Tasha against him to cover her.

“I’m sorry,” Beverly said as she shielded her eyes with her hand.

It took Data 2.7 seconds to refocus. The feel of her naked against his own body sent his neural net into a spiral. He wanted to run his fingers along the curve of her breast. He wanted to taste her flesh again. He wanted to run his tongue across –

Shaking his head, Data snapped back to the present. He quickly retied Tasha’s dressing gown and took a step back with his hands in the air.

“Doctor, I’m sorry. She is overheating,” Data said in an attempt to cover for Tasha.

Tasha reached out her leg and gave him a playful shove with her foot.

Suddenly, Data’s combadge pinged.

“Picard to Data, where are you?” Captain Picard said.

He was clearly agitated by the prolonged absence of his Second Officer. Checking his internal chronometer, Data noted he had been gone from the bridge for well over an hour.

“I am in sick bay,” Data replied as he tapped his combadge to respond.

He hoped his attempt to sound professional had worked.

“What are you still doing there? Please return to the bridge immediately,” Picard ordered.

“On my way,” Data acknowledged.

Doctor Crusher had found her tricorder and was conducting an initial scan as she ran the medical tricorder over Tasha.

“I suppose I should go now,” Data said to Tasha.

“You’ll come back though, right?” Tasha asked, her eyes suddenly full of doubt. 

“Of course,” Data answered. “As soon as I am able.”

“And when you come back, we can pick up where we left off?” Tasha inquired.

Data’s eyes grew wide, and the left side of his lips curled gently up into a smirk.

He knew he had to go, but his feet weren’t responding. It did not feel right to leave her like this.

“Will she be alright, Doctor?” Data asked as he held Tasha’s gaze. 

“I’ll behave until you get back,” Tasha said with a wink.

* * *

Leaning on the edge of the turbolift Data felt good. He was having a hard time comprehending that the events of the last hour had been real. He ran an internal diagnostic and could find no anomaly in his timekeeping or memory functions.

He sighed.

This was right. It felt right – the words she had spoken, they way their bodies fit together, the way she had looked at him with desire.

He couldn’t explain it, but something told him this was unlike any of his previous sexual encounters.

Something _felt_ different.

When he stepped off the turbolift onto the bridge, it took Data a moment to get his footing. Stumbling down the ramp, he captured the attention of Captain Picard.

“Ah, Data. At least you’re functioning,” Captain Picard said as he caught sight of his Second Officer.

“Fully, Captain,” Data replied as he weaved slightly.

“Data, intoxication is a _human_ condition. Your mind is different, it is not the-” Picard started to say but was cut off by Data raising a finger.

“We are more alike than unlike, my dear Captain. I have pores. Humans have pores,” Data explained.

He did, indeed have pores and although he was not presently sweating, his bioplast could secrete biofluids in an attempt to regulate his temperature functioning.

“I have fingerprints. Humans have fingerprints,” Data went on as he flipped his hands back and forth.

 _And I most certainly know how to use them_. Data thought to himself as he thought back to how Tasha’s skin had felt under his fingertips.

“My chemical nutrients are like your blood. If you prick me, do I not leak?” Data concluded.

He had read that somewhere before. At the moment, he couldn’t place it, but something told him the Captain would understand the reference.

Before he could respond, the turbolift opened and Doctor Crusher stepped off it.

“Captain, can I see you in your ready room?” Doctor Crusher asked as she removed her hair clip and shook out her hair.

“It’s a private matter. No, actually it’s an urgent one,” she went on as she headed toward the door to the Captain’s ready room.

“But….damn it,” Picard said.

The Captain was quite agitated. This polywater situation was getting out of control. The infection was spreading rapidly and there was something in the way Beverly had looked at him that left him feeling slightly uneasy.

Data went to lean over on the edge of the rail that ran the length of the ramp. It took him 0.078 seconds to realise he wasn’t on the ramp. Although, he would normally be capable of self-correcting to avoid a fall his current condition left him unable to adjust in time.

Data made contact with the floor with a soft _‘thud.’_

Rolling over to his back, Data stared up at the ceiling and watched with fascination as it spun. It was a strange, yet unsettling, sensation.

 _Why do humans enjoy intoxication?_ He mused to himself.

“Lieutenant Worf?” Data asked curiously as Worf stood above him.

The Klingon grabbed Data and hauled him up off the bridge floor. Worf guided Data over to the chair next to the Captain’s chair. He was unsure what else to do with the Android.

The door to the Captain’s ready room opened and Worf saw the Captain and Doctor Crusher standing in the arch.

“You owe me something. You do realise that, don’t you?” Doctor Crusher said as she unzipped the top of her uniform a few inches. “I’m a woman. I haven’t had the comfort of a husband. A man in-”

“Not now, Doctor. Please,” Captain Picard replied stiffly.

Doctor Crusher walked toward the turbolift and Captain Picard gave her a flirtatious wave goodbye as the doors closed behind her.

“Bridge to Riker. Urgent,” Worf said quietly.

“Riker here,” came the reply.

“Sir, regret to inform you that the Captain appears to be infected. And Data,” Worf said as he gave the First Officer and update.

“Thank you, Lieutenant. I’m on my way,” Riker said acknowledging the bridge’s request.

* * *

It didn’t take Commander Riker long to reach the main bridge. Upon his arrival, he noted both Data and the Captain were indeed incapacitated. The Captain was doing his best to keep himself under control. Data, on the other hand, was relaxed and sitting slumped back in the chair.

Riker could feel it was getting warmer and he knew he had been exposed. He only hoped that Doctor Crusher would be able to devise a cure in time before the star went critical.

Suddenly, the star began to shrink and there was a loud explosion.

“Onscreen. Main viewer,” Riker ordered.

There was a large rock mass drifting from the explosion.

“What we’re seeing, sir, is a huge chunk of the start’s surface blown away. It is heading for us,” Worf explained.

Captain Picard was struggling to vocalise his orders.

“You know what to do, Worf. Erm, take us. Take us, ugh,” Picard said as he rubbed his temples.

“Take us out of here,” Riker ordered suddenly.

“Controls are still offline, sir!” Worf explained. “And I can’t override.”

Riker looked back at Data. If Data weren’t infected, he was certain the Android could find a way to regain control and get some power to the impulse engines.

“Wes, come in please,” Riker said tapping his combadge.

The object was getting closer. They had ten, maybe twelve minutes to get out of its path.

There was no response from Engineering or the Crusher boy.

“Wesley Crusher, this is Riker. Come in,” he tried again.

He gave it a moment but there was still no response. Worf continued to attempt an override but there was something wrong.

“Something is wrong, sir. There must be a panel or isolinear chip that is offline preventing any override of the engine controls,” Worf said.

“This is urgent. Engineering, we must have ship’s power,” Riker said forcefully.

“I can’t help you, bridge. Someone here has yanked out all the control chips,” officer MacDougal’s voice replied.

Riker could her Wesley Crusher in the background irately explaining it had been an adult officer who was responsible for removing the chips.

“Sir, I estimate fourteen minutes until impact,” Worf said as he analysed the impact path.

“No way, sir. I cannot replace these chips in fourteen minutes. Two hours, three maybe,” MacDougal explained.

Riker knew she was right. Even the best of the best couldn’t reassemble in less than an hour and half.

“Data could assemble them back faster,” Wesley suggested.

The Captain asked for Wesley to expand on his thought.

“They’re just simple isolinear chips, sir. Well, to Data they are anyway. He can shuffle them like cards,” Wesley explained.

Riker grinned. For a kid, Wesley was exceptionally clever. Commander Riker grabbed Data’s shoulders and hauled him to his feet.

“Come on, Data. Hurry!” Riker urged as he guided the Android over to the turbolift.

Once inside, Riker felt like the turbolift was travelling at half speed. It wasn’t, but when they were under the gun, everything seemed to move slower.

Glancing over at Data, Riker noted he seemed giddy.

“When we get down to Engineering, I need to you to focus, Data,” Riker said sternly.

“Have you ever been in love, Commander?” Data asked in a faraway voice.

Riker exhaled. It was a big question. And it was the _worst_ possible time for an android to suddenly find himself enamoured because of some alien intoxication influence one night stand.

Steadying himself, Riker turned to Data to offer a bit of advice.

“Data, I think you need to be careful not to put too much emphasis on whatever happened today, OK? Not all humans associate sexual encounters with feelings of love,” Riker explained.

“I know that, Commander,” Data replied.

Data reached out and slapped Riker playfully on the arm.

“But _this_ was different. She told me she-” Data tried to explain but Riker cut him off.

“People say a lot of things during sex, Data. It doesn’t mean they feel the same way afterwards,” Riker said hoping it would help the Android check his expectations.

It was bad enough having a ‘intoxicated’ Data. Commander Riker did not want to deal with Pinocchio with a broken heart.

“Do you believe she would permit me to paint her?” Data asked as he cocked an eyebrow at Riker.

“Right now, I need to you to push all of that out of your mind and focus on the control chips,” Riker said as she shoved Data off the turbolift.

“I told her she was irresistible, but I failed to tell her that the blue shade of her eyes is _enchanting_. In your experience, do women find that flattering? Or do they take such platitudes as meaningless overtures? Because the truth is, sir, I do find neural net overwhelmed with thoughts of her eyes,” Data said as they made their way down the corridor to main engineering.

The sound of the red alert klaxons blaring overhead were only adding to Commander Riker’s frustration.

“After we’re safe from the path of this debris you can ask me anything you want. But until then, I need you to focus, Data!” Riker ordered.

“Nice to see you, Wesley!’ Data said brightly as they turned into engineering.

“Hi, Mr Data!” Wesley replied as he shook the Android’s hand.

“No time for courtesy. Get the damned control chips back in place, in the correct order. Now!” Riker said harshly as he pushed Data in the direction of the control chips.

“It’s like a game! How fast can you do it?” Wesley said encouraging Data.

“Ah! A game!” Data said as he picked up the first batch of chips.

* * *

Tasha was laying back on the exam table. True to her word, she’d kept her promise to behave. A few seconds after Doctor Crusher gave her the hypospray, Tasha’s head began to clear.

She was feeling.

A lot.

There was the chill ran through her as her temperature began to regulate.

She felt sore in places she hadn’t in a long time.

Mostly, she was embarrassed.

She pulled her hand up over her eyes as she felt her cheeks flush.

 _“You are irresistible,”_ he’d said.

He’d been tender and intuitive. His skin had felt warm, and his hands had been – Tasha stopped herself as a new wave of embarrassment washed over her.

 _Why him?_ Tasha kicked herself.

Of all the people on the Enterprise to walk into her quarters during a libido-intensifying brain infection why was it the golden-eyed android? And why, oh why, would his creator give him a pure heart, a brain full of childlike wonder, and _that_ body with its chiselled angles and muscle that had felt so human?

Data was sweet. He was wholesome.

She would never be able to forgive herself for what she’d done to him.

“How are you feeling?” Beverly asked as she came back over to Tasha.

“Aside from total humiliation?” Tasha said as she sat up.

Yes, humour was a good defence, and one Tasha was used to employing when she needed to deflect.

“Well, I can save you a little of that,” Beverly said as she handed Tasha a medical uniform. “It’s a spare I keep in the office.”

Tasha thanked her and stepped behind a curtain to change. Once in uniform, she rushed back to her own quarters to change into her own operations uniform.

As she stepped into her bedroom her eyes first fell on the bedsheets that were in disarray. Dropping her gaze down to the floor, her gaze followed the length of the blue velveteen top until she noticed a pair of boots.

 _He left his boots._ She thought to herself as she grabbed them up.

Something fell out of the boots and Tasha leaned down to pick it up.

 _And his shorts._ Tasha noted as she picked up the pair of black standard-issue uniform shorts.

“Lieutenant Yar,” Captain Picard’s voice rang out from the combadge sitting on the counter.

She quickly picked it up to respond she would be on her way to the bridge momentarily.

Without a second thought, she dropped Data’s boots and shorts and changed into her own uniform. Taking a quick peak in the mirror, she brushed her hair and pinched her cheeks to add some colour back to her face. It wouldn’t do any good to show up on duty looking as afraid as she felt.

No, she knew that she had to appear as calm and collected as she always was.

* * *

Steeling herself, she stepped off the turbolift and onto the bridge. As soon as she saw Data standing behind the Captain at the science panel, she realised it would be better to say her piece and get it over and done with.

Quick and clean. That was her way.

She assumed it was Data’s superior hearing that had made him aware of her presence. He turned around to greet her before she was ready.

Tasha stopped.

There was something in his eyes that made her falter.

The look was professional, but it was desirable. It was the way one looked at another with a familiarity of a lover. For a brief second, she reconsidered.

Afterall, she had invited him back and he’d accepted the invitation. But did he really feel that way? Was it just the polywater?

 _You took advantage of him._ A little voice said inside her head.

And the voice was right. She needed to clarify before she hurt him any further.

“Data, I’m only going to tell you this once. It never happened,” she said firmly.

There was a distinct shift in his features.

She turned away quickly and assumed her position at the tactical panel, unable to stand the look of hurt that was reflected in his eyes.

Data stood still and watched as she turned away from him. He cocked his head to the side as he tried to make sense of her statement.

 _“People say a lot of things during sex, Data. It doesn’t mean they feel the same way afterwards,”_ Commander Riker had warned him.

Data turned back to the science station. He was supposed to be sorting the information that had been uploaded from the Tsiolkovsky, but he was unable to think clearly. His neural net was racing as replayed what had occurred before and after their sexual encounter in an attempt to understand Tasha’s words.

He considered the possibility that her desire had been only because of the polywater. Perhaps he was mistaken in thinking that their prior interactions had been anything more than a working relationship.

A dark thought entered his mind.

When their liaison began, he had not yet been infected by the polywater. He’d engaged in a sexual encounter with a partner that had been unable to consent.

Furthermore, knowing what he knew of Tasha’s upbringing on the violent and turbulent Turkana IV, his actions may have very well retraumatised her. He theorised that could explain her behaviour.

Data deeply regretted his actions. Without hesitation, he decided on a course of action.

He would seek her out after their shift and apologise. He would also make abundantly clear that should she choose to pursue charges against him, he would readily accept the consequences of his actions.

Afterall, she was under his direct chain of command. Captain Picard had always valued Data’s ability to remain uninfluenced by emotion and human fallibility. He was a Starfleet officer and had a duty to uphold the regulations and a responsibility to the duty of his position.

And now, Data had failed that.

* * *

As she left her shift, she stepped onto the turbolift with Data, Commander Riker, and Worf. Commander Riker got off a few decks down. Worf got off on the next level as he was headed to a holodeck workout.

They passed the level where Data would have normally exited but he remained next to her on the lift.

Tasha had a sinking feeling he was planning to get off on _her_ level.

As she stepped off the lift and into the corridor that led to her quarters, she could hear Data’s footfalls behind her.

“Out with it,” she said sharply as she turned around.

“I would please like to speak with you,” Data said.

Tasha waved him along and opened the door to her quarters. Data stepped in behind her but moved no further than just past the door. She walked into her bedroom and grabbed his boots and shorts.

Upon returning to her main room, she noticed he was still standing stiffly by the door. 

“Here,” she said as she unceremoniously thrust his belongs back at him.

“Lieutenant I am sorry if my actions have hurt you. I took advantage of the situation for my own,” Data paused. He looked down to the floor and then back up at Tasha.

“ _Pleasure_ ,” he said uncomfortably.

“It never happened,” Tasha replied.

“Should you wish to charge me with sexual assault I will readily admit my responsibility in the crime,” Data said in earnest.

“That is not necessary, Data,” Tasha said.

She was growing uneasy. In his eyes, had it been assault?

“Although I was able to consent-” Data began to say but stopped when he saw Tasha shudder at the use of his word ‘consent.’

“Data, this is important. I did not experience any incapacitation to my ability to consent but-” Tasha started to reply but Data cut her off.

“If you are implying, I am incapable of consent please know that is inaccurate. Although, I am not always capable of grasping the human equation I can assure you that I have an extensive understanding of human sexual behaviour,” Data explained.

It did little reassure Tasha.

In her mind she thought he may have theoretical understanding of the practice, but she had long suspected Data did experience emotion and feeling beyond what he could comprehend. She also believed people should have the opportunity to experience the joy of a first sexual experience free from the awkwardness that this workplace and alien intoxication had provided him.

For Data’s part, he considered the possibility that she, like most humans, assumed his existence as an Android meant he had no practical experience with sexuality.

“So, we can agree it never happened? And I have your word that you will never speak of this to anyone?” Tasha asked as she eyed him carefully.

“If that is your wish, Lieutenant,” Data replied with a nod.

“Thank you, Commander,” Tasha said as she bit her lip nervously.

Data paused momentarily before turning to leave and his widened almost imperceptibly. Her action had drawn his attention to her lips, and it was an action he found most aesthetically pleasing.

Tasha noticed there was a flash of yearning as his eyes fell onto her.

Was it possible he did really want her? Or was she just seeing things she hoped were there?

“Goodnight, Commander,” Tasha said.

She needed him to leave.

Quickly.

Before she said anything that she may regret.

With a short nod, Data thanked her for speaking with him and exited her quarters.

“Computer, security lock level 2,” Tasha said as she turned her back to the door and slid down to the floor with her head in her hands.

After a moment she collected herself and decided to step into the shower.

* * *

Data stepped onto the turbolift and found himself alone with Commander Riker. Riker noted the boots in his hands and decided now was as good a time as any to discuss what had happened earlier.

“Computer, halt,” Riker ordered.

The turbolift slowed and came to a halt. 

“About earlier, I’d be more than happy to discuss your questions now, Data,” Riker said with a genuine smile.

He felt bad for shutting down Data’s eager questions during their escape from the explosion.

Data didn’t quite understand what Commander Riker was referring to.

“About Lieutenant Yar?” Riker prompted. “I would be delighted to help you if you’re pursuing a relationship.”

“That is a kind offer, sir,” Data replied.

“So, was this the first time or have you two been seeing each other for a while?” Riker asked.

“About earlier, sir, it never happened,” Data said echoing Tasha’s comment. “May I ask that you not share any of what you observed or heard from me with anyone?”

Riker’s heart sunk.

He wasn’t surprised but it still left him feeling dejected. Will Riker was a true romantic at heart. He believed that healthy relationships (for those that wanted them) were the key to a good life. He had also hoped this would be a great step for Data in becoming more human.

But he knew Tasha was true individual. She valued her independence, and he knew that she liked to keep her sexual relationships casual. He couldn’t blame her for it either, not after what she’d been through.

“I understand. You have my word, Data. But for what it’s worth, I’m sorry it didn’t work out,” Riker said as he patted Data on the shoulder before stepping off the turbolift.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Tasha had stepped out of the shower and didn’t feel any better. She stripped her bedding and threw them into the garment reprocessor. She picked up the blue garment she had worn earlier and sighed.

_What the hell was I thinking?_

A part of her wanted to grab her phaser and blast the piece into oblivion.

Another part of her was unable to bring herself to do so.

 _Get a grip._ She told herself.

She would _never_ be able to wear it again. At least not without thinking of the way his hands had felt on her thighs as he had drug the skirt down and off of her.

Shaking her head, she grabbed her phaser and changed the setting to destroy the garment.

Holding it out in front of her she took aim.

And nothing happened.

She set the phaser back on her shelf and stuffed the blue garment into one of her drawers.

Tasha let herself fall back onto her bed and exhaled slowly. It was stupid. There was no purpose in being sentimental about it. Data had made her feel so wonderful, so desired. But she had also hurt him.

She needed to sleep; things would look better in the morning.

* * *

Tasha opened her eyes. She lay in her bed on her back with her left arm tucked behind her. She wasn’t sure how long she had been laying there.

Had it been an hour? Two?

She couldn’t sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she couldn’t push the thoughts of Data from her mind. She was fighting against a familiar sensation. Tasha didn’t want to admit she was aroused.

She turned to her side and growled in frustration.

 _Go to sleep. Please go to sleep._ She told herself.

She tried to focus on the soft sound of the atmospheric regulator circulating air through her quarters.

“Computer, lower ambient temperature five degrees,” she instructed.

Tasha rolled back onto her back and kicked off her blankets as cooler air began to filter into the room. She welcomed the chill.

Breathing deeply, she attempted again to lull herself into sleep with thoughts of things that soothed her – the sound of rain, the smell of salt water, the way the mint tea she loved warmed her soul.

The minutes ticked on and she found herself no closer to sleep.

She had tried thinking of the usual things that helped her suppress desire – the smell of motor oil from the land vehicles on Turkana, Starfleet survival protocol checklists, and the way Lieutenant Baker, the Astromycologist, could prattle on about alien fungi for hours and how unfortunate it was to find yourself trapped by him Ten Forward.

It was pointless to try and fight it.

She ran her hands across her chest and cupped her breasts. Her nipples were erect. She allowed herself to think back to how Data’s warm breath had felt before he’d taken them in his mouth. His tongue had been surprisingly human – wet, pliable – it was even pink like a human tongue.

She trailed her left hand down across her stomach and slipped it below the waistband of her uniform sleep shorts. There was a warm, tingling in her clit that needed to be touched.

Parting her labia with her index and ring finger, she ran her middle finger along the slick wetness before coming to rest just to the right of her clitoris. She began to rub at force and pace designed to quickly finish.

She wanted to get this over with and fall asleep. This wasn’t romantic. It was clinical. She just needed the release and then she would be able to sleep.

Under normal circumstances, when she felt this way, she could typically relieve herself in about ten minutes. She breathed and tried to relax into the sensation.

After several minutes, she felt more frustrated than when she had begun. It wasn’t enough. She needed more. The same thrill she had experienced earlier had returned. She had an aching need to be filled.

Rolling over to her stomach, she pushed herself up on her knees and grabbed a toy from the nightstand next to her bed. With her right hand, she slipped it inside herself and squeezed around it.

She leaned forward into her pillow and resumed rubbing next to her clit with her left hand.

This was usually how she had sex – face down, straight to business. When she wanted it, she could find someone willing to provide. She liked it this way, it kept things from getting to ‘close.’

Her thoughts drifted back to earlier, and she found herself thinking about what it would feel like if Data had been the one to bend her over and take her from behind.

She imagined what it would feel like with his hands clutching her hips as he drove into her, reaching around with his long arms to pull her back to him.

The thought of his breath, hot on her neck made her shiver.

She wanted him to run his hands up from her hips, along her stomach and cup her breasts. She imagined him tweaking her nipples as she leaned back into his chest.

Tasha squeezed herself around her toy and wished it were him. He had felt so right, and she missed his girth.

She allowed her thoughts to drift further.

 _“So wet for me,”_ he had told her.

And she was. She could feel it running over her hand as she furiously massaged the spot just to the left of her clitoris.

She dreamed he would reach around her with his long arms. He had beautiful hands, with long experienced fingers. He had played her like his violin, and she wanted it again.

She wanted all of him again, every part, from his lean frame and lithe arms to the supple flesh of his sculpted thighs.

She wanted him to look at her with the desire he had shown in his eyes and whisper dirty things to her in the dark. 

She could feel her orgasm was growing close.

 _“Tasha_ , _please_ ,” she recalled his words to her earlier in sickbay.

But there, in the lonely dark of her quarters, she imagined it was said under different circumstances. It wasn’t a plea to stop, it was a plea for release.

Rocking her hips against her hand she thought of him behind her driving into her with long, heavy thrusts. 

She shuddered and let out a small moan as she felt the relief of her climax hit her. She squeezed around the toy inside her a few times, feeling satisfyingly filled as she felt the wetness of desire trickle down along her thighs. 

Tasha collapsed onto her bed, breathing deeply as she came down from her orgasm.

After a moment, she rolled off her bed and went to her lavvy to clean up.

Once she was done, she caught site of herself in the mirror and stopped as guilt and doubt began to creep into her mind.

 _This is wrong, Tasha._ A little voice inside her was saying.

She returned to her bed and pulled the covers up over herself. Closing her eyes, she snuggled into her pillow.

_How could it be wrong when it had felt so right?_

Tasha drifted off to sleep feeling totally relaxed, with thoughts of an amber-eyed android and his surprisingly adorable smile.


End file.
